


A smile that could kill cavities

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Sweet as Cavities [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dentist AU, Dentist!Viktor, Dentistry, M/M, Patient!Yuuri, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: “Y-Yuuri! Your mouth is dripping blood! Like a vampire!” Phichit accidentally joked while panicking over his friend“Nowf nuf time fo jokes Fichit-” Yuuri mumbled while holding his bleeding mouth behind a gloved hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My second part of the dentist AU. Slightly edited from the original post on Tumblr.

After the second visit to the dentist, Yuuri learned more about Viktor and his coworkers. 

Viktor is the head dentist and Mila and Georgi work as the dentist assistants. Yakov Feltsman is the head manager of the dentist company and ex-husband of Lilia who is the president of a famous toothpaste company. Sara works as the receptionist and is often seen talking/flirting with Mila when the hours are slow. 

Georgi is always seen sulking about his former love/coworker Anya. Georgi tells Yuuri of a story where Anya had smacked him so hard with her bag that he had to get his own teeth fixed here. He couldn’t talk for days after and people thought he was the silent type.

Viktor always takes Fridays off, usually to spend time with Makkachin. Whenever Viktor isn't busy looking at teeth, he texts Yuuri asking about his day.

After three weeks since their first meeting, Yuuri bravely asks him out to go on a date. Viktor then started to reserve his Fridays for dates with Yuuri, occasionally accompanied by Makkachin.

Yuuri always makes sure to bring breath mints with him on their dates.

Phichit flips out when he finds out a week later after Viktor and Yuuri’s first date that Yuuri was dating his sexy looking dentist who had a smile that could kill cavities (that was Phichit’s description when he saw Viktor).

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m your best friend you’re supposed to tell me everything! I was there when you first met him! Don’t leave me out Yuuri!"

Phichit slips out to Viktor all of Yuuri’s embarrassing food stories, like the time he ate a whole huge bag of gummy bears while they were watching Netflix movie marathons.

“You told him about the gummi bears?! Phichit he’s a dentist!”

“All the more reason not to snack so much now, huh Yuuri?”

Then, a week before Yuuri and Phichit’s next skating competition, Yuuri gets into yet another jaw meets ice incident, this time three times worse than before.

“Y-Yuuri! Your mouth is dripping blood! Like a vampire!” Phichit accidentally joked while panicking over his friend.

“Nowf nuf time fo jokes Fichit-” Yuuri mumbled while holding his bleeding mouth behind a gloved hand.

They rush to the dentist. Thankfully there’s no other patients, but unfortunately Viktor isn’t there yet, running late from a meeting with their head manager Yakov. Yuuri was about to head to the washroom at least to wash out the blood that was all over his hands now when Viktor bursts in with apologies.

“Sorry Sara! Yakov started rambling about his ex-wife Lilia, you know the president of the toothpaste company? And-”

Viktor stops and notices Yuuri standing in pain the reception with a protective Phichit holding him steady. His face pales.

“Oh my god! Yuuri! Are you alright? No clearly you’re not…come on let’s get you helped. You can fill out the paper work later.”

Viktor rushes Yuuri in, hugging him close with a protective arm around his shoulder. He doesn’t bother taking off his coat until Yuuri is helped into the chair and aided by Geogi before leaving for a moment to change into his uniform.

Yuuri’s teeth aren’t as bad as they look, but Yuuri was in a lot of pain and Viktor was in pain seeing his precious Yuuri in pain despite being a dentist and having a strong tolerance after so many years of working with human teeth. Though admittedly Viktor still gets a bit squeamish over root canals. 

They had to make sure they didn’t overdo it with the aesthetic this time, so whatever extra pain Yuuri felt was tolerated by his dentist/boyfriend squeezing his hand tight.

Finally the treatment was over and Yuuri was no longer in as much pain or had hands covered in blood. His mouth felt really numb and sore and he wouldn’t be able to chew properly for a few days. That means even if he does win the next competition, he probably won’t get to eat any katsudon for the sake of his mouth.

“No excessive chewing for a few days,” Viktor instructed him in his doctor tone. “It’ll be best to stick to soft foods and liquids, like soup. Oh and be careful eating hot foods.” 

Yuuri nodded, not wanting to open his mouth too much, feeling the exhaustion hit him of the whole ideal.

“Alright then, Sara will get your sorted on the way out with the paperwork. And I’ll be expecting you at my apartment for dinner every night until your mouth completely heals.”

“What?” Yuuri gasped, trying hard not to bite down on his teeth. They were dating yes, but it was mostly talking on the phone or texting or going out on Viktor’s days off. Yuuri had only been to Viktor’s apartment once before to meet Makkachin, who immediately fell in love with Yuuri when the two met.

“Unless you’d like to have dinners at your place?” Viktor inquired.

Yuuri quickly shook his head. He shared an apartment with Phichit. His roommate probably wouldn’t mind too much, but Yuuri didn’t want it to be a bother. “N-No, your place is fine!”

“Wonderful~ I’ll pick you up at 6 okay?”

Viktor quickly placed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before walking back to the office. Yuuri stood in place dumbly for a moment trying to recollect his thoughts.

Dinner…every night….

“Sounds like you two are hitting it good,” Mila commented from behind. Yuuri jumped and turned to see the older, taller dentist assistant smile at him with a knowing look.

“We’re not…we haven’t gotten that far really…” Yuuri found himself mumbling without thinking.

“Ah, young love is always too sweet like cavities,” Georgi mumbled as he passed by. Mila shot him a look.

Yuuri hurried to get checked out, being tackled by a worried Phichit he had almost forgotten was still here worried about his best friend dying over blood and teeth. Yuuri tried not to laugh too hard as he pried his best friend’s arms off of him.

“Yuuriii, I was so worried,” Phichit nearly cried as they made their way back to the apartment.

“I’m fine Phichit, I just have to stick to a soft food diet for a couple of days,” Yuuri told him, already longingly thinking of the taste of katsudon he’ll have to miss.

“Oh, want to go to the store then so we can pick up some soup cans? Or should we eat out tonight?” Phichit asked. Yuuri remembered he hadn’t told his best friend yet about his plans with his boyfriend. 

“Actually uh…Viktor wants to eat dinner with me at his apartment until my mouth fully heals,” Yuuri confessed in a small whisper. Phichit stopped in his tracks and stared at his friend with wide eyes.

“No.way,” Phichit gasped. Yuuri nodded. “Oh my god Yuuri! That’s a huge step in your relationship. Dinner every night? At his apartment?? Alone?? Just the two of you?? well and his poodle but still! Yuuri that means you have to bring-”

Yuuri stopped him there with a hand over the Thai’s babbling mouth once he could tell where this was going.

“Phichit! We’re just having dinner, nothing major, and we are NOT going to do whatever crazy imaginations you have in your head,” Yuuri strictly told him.

“Yuuri, you’re the one with all the crazy imaginations about your sexy dentist/boyfriend, and you two have been going out for what a little over a month now?” Phichit counted, playing with his fingers. “I’m surprised you haven’t decided to ditch me yet and move in with him. His apartment isn’t too far from the rink you know. He has a poodle for crying out loud.”

“Phichit, we’ve only actually kissed once, and that was BEFORE we were dating,” Yuuri confessed. “I can’t suddenly ask to move in with him…”

“So you HAVE given it some thought,” Phichit grinned with a winning smile. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and let the matter drop for now. His stomach was starting to make hungry animal noises and he tried not to imagine what he’ll look like eating dinner right across from Viktor.

A few hours later, Viktor arrived and his own jaw dropped when Yuuri opened the door. It was still Yuuri, but something about him was different and it couldn’t have been his teeth or the sparkling spearmint scent Yuuri always had.

Yuuri was dressed in an outfit that was a bit more than casual, but not too overly formal like a stuff suit. He was dressed in a navy blue button down shirt and black tight jeans. His hair must have been gelled and slicked back. Yuuri wasn’t wearing his glasses either.

“Um…” Yuuri fidgeted when Viktor wasn’t responding and just staring.

“Wow~” Viktor breathed.

“Hiya Dr. Nikiforov! Or I guess it’s Viktor now since you’re not working,” Phichit came over, elbowing his best friend teasingly. “I dressed Yuuri up and you’ll thank me because you definitely should NOT have seen what Yuuri was planning to wear for your dinner date. Ok well I might’ve snapped a photo I can send to you later, but really Yuuri, a hoodie?”

“It was comfortable!” Yuuri mentioned.

Phichit gave a dramatic sigh and wave before shoving Yuuri into Viktor’s arms. “Anyway you two hurry up and have fun! Leo’s gonna come over to keep me company while we face-time Guang-Hong, so there’s no rush home!” Phichit closed the door, leaving the two to stand awkwardly outside.

Viktor chuckled and gathered himself finally. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah, we better before Phichit finds us still standing here and makes any more comments,” Yuuri grumbled. Their hands intertwined naturally as Viktor led him to where he parked his car.

They arrived at Viktor’s apartment, Makakchin jumping on Yuuri first before jumping on his master for leaving him home. Yuuri nervously took a bit longer than usual to take off his shoes, which were the slip on kind and didn’t have laces in the first place.

“So what’s for dinner?” Yuuri asked, even though he knew it was kinda dumb to ask. He just needed an excuse to start a conversation.

“We’re having Borscht,” Viktor informed him, which Yuuri guessed must be some sort of Russian dish. “I figured it was appropriate since given your teeth recovery since it’s a type of soup. I’ve altered the recipe slightly to make it softer to eat.”

Viktor led him to the kitchen/dining area which Yuuri remembered looked the same as the last time, except there were a few additional pots, plates, cooking tools spread all over the place. On the square dark oak dining table perfect for two were two bowls of Borscht and spoons.

“Sorry, don’t mind the mess in the kitchen, it’s been awhile since I’ve cooked for more than myself,” Viktor laughed, showing his sparkling teeth behind his lips. Yuuri wanted to slap himself for staring at that perfect smile.

“I don’t mind! You should see our apartment whenever Phichit goes on a Thai cooking marathon,” Yuuri shared. “I can help you clean up after at least. It’s the least I could do for dinner.”

They sat down across from each other to eat. Viktor warned Yuuri that the Borscht was still hot so he should blow on it, but Yuuri was too caught up in the moment he accidentally burned his tongue and sputtered. Thankfully none of it got on his shirt as he dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

“Yuuri! I told you to blow on it!” Viktor scolded but out of concern more than anger. “Are you okay? Here let me get you some water.”

“S-Sorry Viktor,” Yuuri coughed. He gulped the water down as soon as Viktor handed him the glass before gasping for air.

Yuuri reached down for his spoon again to take a more proper bite this time when he noticed Viktor reached for it instead.

“Viktor…what are you doing?” Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Feeding you of course!” Viktor answered as he blew on the spoon a little, being careful not to blow too hard. “Say ahhh Yuuri~”

“Viktor you’re not feeding me mmf-” Yuuri was cut off when Viktor saw an opening.

“I said I’d help your mouth recover from the treatment, that means outside of appointments as well,” Viktor remind him. “I’m already obligated to since we are in a relationship.

Yuuri swallowed the Borscht and despite it still being a bit hot down his throat it did taste pretty good.

“This is more embarrassing than when I showed up at the dentist with blood all over my mouth,” Yuuri groaned.

“I’m just glad I didn’t pass out myself from the sight of you bleeding,” Viktor sighs with relief.

“You’re a dentist, aren’t you kinda…immune to that sort of thing?” Yuuri asked but he wasn’t sure. He’s heard stories of doctors getting like that over certain patient cases. He wondered what Viktor would look like in that sort of situation.

“Most things I treat yes, though I do get a bit squeamish sometimes after treating root canal patients. I end up throwing up in the bathroom,” Viktor confesses with a shrug.

They finished dinner, taking turns washing and drying the dishes together. Yuuri considered if he should head back soon, but knowing Phichit he was probably expecting Yuuri to stay the night and was still partying with Leo and Guang-Hong. So instead Viktor asked if he wanted to watch a movie together and they settled for cuddling on the couch. Throughout the movie Viktor would ask how his mouth was feeling and Yuuri would hum a response that sounded fine.

“Viktor…” Yuuri spoke up as they were almost to the end of the movie.

“Yes Yuuri?”

“We….we haven’t kissed since the first time you did…before we were dating,” Yuuri brings up, and already almost regrets doing so.

Viktor is quiet, trying to read the worried expression on Yuuri’s face. Yuuri half expects him to laugh and brush it off, but surprisingly Viktor gives a serious straightforward answer.

“I wanted to wait till you were ready…” Viktor whispers and Yuuri dares to look up at him.

“Huh?”

“You see, I’m sort of new to this whole dating thing? The most I’ve ever gone out with someone was back in college? High school? I can’t remember, but basically most people tend to think I’m too busy for relationships, being a dentist….”

“Oh….that never really bothered me. I mean, sure we only see each other once a week, but I understand you’re busy and I’m busy too with my skating career. So I guess it just kinda…fits?”

“A perfect fit,” Viktor smiles.

“But why wait till I’m ready? Not that I’m against that either,” Yuuri was just curious to know.

“You seem the type that’s reserved and…almost hesitant to do things. I’m sure it was your friend Phichit who had to convince you to come to my office the first time?”

“Yeah, he practically dragged me,” Yuuri remembers.

“Where as I’m a bit more outgoing, for my career mostly in order to help my patients more,” Viktor continues. “So when we started dating, I didn’t want to cross too many red lines. I tend to do so without thinking sometimes.”

“Ah,” Yuuri understood. They both fall quiet for a moment, listening to makkachin snoring under the table.

Then Yuuri breaks the silence.

“So…does that mean I can kiss you now? Since I, I feel ready?” Yuuri asked, but it was more of a question to himself rather than Viktor.

“Are you ready?” Viktor looks at him, a bit more excitement filling in his voice than intended.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, but instead of answering Viktor’s question he just closes his eyes and leans forward and kisses Viktor. Viktor was taken by surprise, but slowly melts in the feeling. He kisses Yuuri back with more passion closing his eyes.

After a minute or so Yuuri breaks the kiss suddenly.

“Damn…” Yuuri swears. Viktor’s eyes flew open worried he had done something wrong. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Forgot breath mints,” Yuuri laughs. Viktor blinks in shock but chuckles with Yuuri.

“So much for having a dentist as your boyfriend,” Viktor teases.

“Mm, a sexy, gorgeous looking dentist with a smile that could kill cavities,” Yuuri teases back.

Viktor would point out Yuuri was the one with that kind of smile, but he was too lost in the moment for words.


End file.
